


Spider's Venom

by InkyRebelLafayette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Black suit Peter, Crossdressing, Good Ending Inifinity War, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Underage Sex, pepperony wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: After defeating Thanos, there was a big commemoration party at one of Tony's millions of mansions.10 minutes in, Peter Parker tries to sneak out to do Spider-Man duties, but bumps onto the photographer of the local news, Eddie Brock.Bunch of one shots about the boys without really a time to end the fic. And probably the most wrong I did by far. Sorry.





	1. That Scaled Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the longest chap I ever wrote to a fanfic. Enjoy.

So Thor had gone for the head. The Thanos threat was over (at least it was what they hoped for). Vision was reconstructed by Shuri's high tech skills, and as Wanda said, thank you vibranium. The Guardians helped Tony, Strange and Peter to return to Earth, and with the death of the mad Titan, the Soul Stone revived Gamora, so the bunch of live actions and remakes of franchises weren't the only surprise to Quill.

  
Now, it was time to commemorate, commemorate the luck that this ending was one of the few that Stephen predicted they would of won. Tony decided throw a party at one of his mansions he owned, an elegant party, by command of Pepper, of course. With so many people reunited it indeed needed be a big place.

  
Peter Parker was obviously excited. After saving the entire universe from being half erased, something cool like a party could calm him more about all the panic before. Hey, he was VIP now, undercover as "Tony Stark's junior apprentice". Y'know, keep the secret identity safe. There were so many journalists around from all the countries. Truly crazy.

  
It started off well, lots of talking, some more dance, food, talking, dance, food, talking...yeah 10 minutes in and Peter was already a bit bored. Like, the talking was nice with some people, like when Scott Lang, the Ant-Man, was talking about how much easier and faster it would of be if they had only called him and he would of shrink down and get inside Thanos' ass, exploding him from the inside. But the more and more he went around, the conversations kept getting more boring. When it got to some politics it was when his brain totally turned off. Now he was just wandering around, trying get some alcohol but being 17 didn't helped.

  
Well Ned did told him how those parties could be boring, even advised Peter to go with his Spider-Man uniform underneath the tux. And you know what? He did. Sneak out to do some friendly neighborhood Spidey stuff could be exciting to him right now. The house was huge and full on Avengers, no one would notice Tony Stark's "apprentice" was gone for some minutes.

  
While Tony was talking to Steve Rogers (while Natasha made sure they wouldn't kill each other now), Peter sneaked out to some random bedroom of the house. The room was quite big, with a window that would be pretty easy to jump from. But as he soon started take off the tux to reveal the Spider-Man suit under it, the bathroom door opened. The boy froze in place, eyes widen as a tall, quite buff, tired looking, man walked out of there. Even the man froze at the sight of the boy, that was taking off his tux, showing he was the so famous Spider-Man. So both were there, staring at each other, in painful silence for a minute.

  
"Eh...hm...h-hey!.." Peter said quickly, bottoming his shirt quickly. Shit. His secret identity was discovered. And by the camera the man had around the neck, by a journalist nonetheless! If revealing identity did what it did to Tony, imagine why would happen to him! His life would be hell!...well at least Flash would finally leave him alone.

  
The man noticed Peter's panic to cover the suit and shook his hands a bit "Wait wait I am not gonna tell anyone, don't worry" he reassured, still noticing the younger one didn't seemed to trust that in any way "I...my name is Eddie Brock. Trust me, I won't tell anyone, I also have my own secrets, kid" he gulps a little.

  
The boy frowns. He seemed honest and trustworthy, and handsome. Whatever. Peter sighs and turns to him, with his shirt half open, showing a little of his suit "I am...Peter Parker" he reaches his hand out to Eddie, who shakes it.

  
Eddie smiles a little at the gesture "Sneaking out? I understand. This party is getting pretty boring" he holds a bit the camera "I work for the Daily Bugle. Just here to take pictures of the party. But is there anything to take. Just gonna be around and see. I am hoping for a villain breaks in then I get some awesome pictures. My boss is...quite picky with them" he gave a small chuckle.

  
Peter gave a small smile and let out a chuckle "Hm I guess...yeah I was sneaking out. Who knows who is in need to some vigilanty work around. New York is always screaming for help!" He smiles as the older man seemed to like him. Great!

  
"Well...seems fair. I would too if it wasn't my literal job. But I think you should stay, I know it's boring but...hm..." Eddie looked for a reason "well...this party is technically for you, so" he gave a shrug as Peter sits on the edge of the big couple bed, looking down at himself.

  
"Hm, I guess you are right. I mean, in comparison with what I went through out of space, everything else seems sooooo boring" he lays down with arms spread on the back, then frowning "Holy shit this is comfier than my bed"

  
Eddie sits on the edge of the bed next to the boy, smiling at him "Rich people huh. Surprised you are not used with that being Tony Stark's adoptive son"

  
Peter frowns and looks at him, still laying down "Oh no no no, he is just...someone that cares for me. Father? Nah nah...even though he kinda reminds me of my uncle...but no. He isn't father in anyway" Peter looked a bit nervous embarrassed at that "I live with my aunt on Queens. Totally not rich. Tony just helps me time to time"

  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight" the journalist teased him, just getting a small and clumsy punch on his arm, he only laughed "Well you are still young kid, maybe you will get to be rich when you get his heritage-"

  
"Hey! I am not that young! I am 17, and besides, heritage? Is not like he is gonna die soon" he rolls eyes as he sits up to look at him "People on my age usually get around" he crosses arms, then noticing what he said, blushing a bit.

  
"Oh sure you do huh" Eddie gave a snort and rolls eyes "What are you thinking to do, kid? After college is over?"

  
Peter huffs and just gives up "Well...I was thinking about being a journalist as well actually...I like photographing. And if that doesn't work, maybe a scientist. Like, I myself made my own webs" he says as he makes the web shooting hand gesture, pointing at the wall. The web coming out of his shooter. He knew Tony would kill him for this, but it was worth it to see Eddie give a small jump out of surprise because of the sudden action. And well, it would dissolve itself in some hours.

  
"Wow! That is really impressive kid" the older man looked over the web "But if you proceed as a journalist, maybe I could get a way to work with me at Daily Bugle. We would be rivals of course but" he shrugs with a small smirk.

  
The younger man's eyes shine at that. Wow that would be great! "Heyy thanks, rivals or not, work with you would be nice" he gave a soft smile "But I would soooooo much better than you~" he teased a bit.

  
Eddie just laughed "Sure kid, what are you gonna photograph? Your highscore on your PS4?" He smirks as he points a finger at Peter, softly pushing the boy.

  
That was fun, Peter couldn't help but laugh, he'd have been forgotten his intentions with going out as Spider-Man, just to be laughing with a handsome strange man inside a room with a king sized bed, all alone. His thoughts were insane right now. With his recent sexuality discovering, everything was more confusing, but he couldn't deny, Eddie was sexy and charming. Perfect.

  
" **Aw he is adorable, Eddie, he would make a great mate~** " a deep voice echoed in Eddie's mind, the parasi- symbionte Venom. He promised he wouldn't bother him tonight...but just not physically. Because all the comments about how everyone looked delicious were all he heard all night. " **What about we eat it, but in the other way?** " If Eddie could, he'd punch the symbionte. Peter was a kid! Seriously?? Creep from out of space...but yeah, Peter was adorable.

  
They kept on babbling for a long time, talking about shit, work, things that made Eddie feel more old than he actually was, Venom being a creep, Peter being adorable as fuck and the older man still being the sexy charming bastard he was. They got along just fine, and at this point, the younger man was got up, showing off his spider suit to the man on front of him, still sitting on the bed.

  
"And there is Karen! She is an AI that came along with the suit! Kinda like what Mr. Stark have on his own. I talk a lot with her! She is like a diary!" His eyes from the mask would open up and close a bit more as his voice got as much excited.

  
"Wow really? So you say all your highschool crushes to her?" Eddie smirks and raises an eyebrow, with arms crossed. He laughed at how Peter blushed at the question.

  
"What no!...maybe! But that is just personal stuff! And besides, I don't even crush on her anymore, I don't really have luck with girls anyway" he crosses arms. Yeah, Liz was a disaster. To be fair, it wasn't her or his undiscovered gayness, but her father. It's not cool when the father of your almost girlfriend tried to kill you and rob some billionaire technology.

  
"Dating problems huh? I understand, mate. I was fiancé to that beautiful, hardworking, amazing woman some time ago, life being perfect. But then I got nosey into my work while trying discover some shady stuff from an important scientific industry, making me and her being kicked out of work. And I am still friend with her!...and her new boyfriend" Eddie gave a small huff at the memories.

He missed Anne but if it wasn't for they breaking up, he wouldn't have met Venom. So it was pretty much worth it.

  
"Wow damn...sorry for that.." Peter said, walking over, closer to the older man "Well, there was this girl I liked, I invited her to the homecoming party...but then turned out her dad was a criminal that tried to kill me before, meanwhile and after trying rob high tech stuff from Mr. Stark. Then when he was arrested, she moved out of the city because her dad was going on trial. He also knows my secret identity so I am forever in fear of his return" he crosses arms.

  
Eddie looked in total shock and silence for some seconds. Well the kid sure had bigger problems than he had "...wow. And I thinking I had problems" he said kinda afraid of Peter reacting badly to that, but he only got a chuckle.

  
"It's ok don't worry. I got over that. Besides, it wouldn't work with her anyway, as recently I discovered something about myself that I wouldn't understand at the time" he hadn't mentioned his sexuality to Eddie yet, but seemed to get the message quickly at that.

  
When Eddie realized, his eyes went a bit widen "Oh! Oh! I see! Fair enough" he awkwardly chuckles as Peter chuckles as well, going closer to him "But..I think break up because of sexuality would be better than break up by father being arrested"

  
Peter nodded and laughed a bit. He was close enough to Eddie as the older man had to look up at him, appreciating how cute he looked when happy. He had a blush on his face, at this point, not listening at all to Venom's comments. The younger man opened eyes after the laughing, looking down at Eddie for some few seconds in silence, before blushing more, then looking away.

  
"Hm...uh..." Peter looks at his clothes on the floor and then at the clock "We...better go now.." He said awkwardly, noticing Eddie kinda looking disappointed at that, but it made some sense. Time went by when you had fun.  
The older man got up, fixing his tux a bit. Peter noticed his tie was messy and, as aunt May says 'A messy tie is man sin'.

He then went over to fix up the tie, getting a small confused look out of Eddie, but just letting him do that.

  
After he tighten up it, he sighs, still holding the tie, looking to at the man "Here...hm..." He blushes and looks down. Eddie was a little confused at him, but just sighs. When he was about to say 'thank you', out of the sudden, Peter pulled his tie into a kiss. First, he was really strong! Second...a kiss! He was kissing him! On the lips! What he fuck??

  
Eddie was in shock, but just let him kiss. Why!? He should be pulling away! But...that was so soft...so nice...and see Peter on his tip toes was just too adorable. Fuck fuck fuck, he already could hear the police sirens.

  
It took a while to the boy stop kissing, slowly pulling away, feeling totally embarrassed after that. He covered his mouth and looked down, blushing like a strawberry. But then his eyes wide need when Eddie pulled him to another kiss, that time...a bit more energetically than the one he gave. Holy shit! That was cool! Peter melted into the man's lips, now completely giving himself to the embrace as he felt he had it back.

  
His hands wrapped around the taller man's neck, on his tip toes yet again, feeling hands around his waist, with the thumbs caressing his tights. This kiss lasted longer, making Peter realize how itchy Eddie's beard was, kinda tickled. When he wanted giggle at that, he would get pulled at another kiss, not complaining tho. He felt like moaning into the kiss, but coming out small gasps and noises as he felt a tongue get into his mouth.

  
It was happening. It was happening! Was that sex? Yes! He was the first one of his friends to have sex...and the better? He would of loose virginity before Flash. Noice. He was overexcited now, his arms going down, leaning on Eddie, making both fall over the bed.

  
"Oof!" Peter let it out when he felt the bigger man laying on him with the fall. He looks up at the man's eyes, who was panting a bit due to all that make out session. He was even a bit sweaty. Fuck that was hot. His hormones had already jumped off the bridge onto the waterfall a long time ago.

  
"Fuck this is so wrong" Eddie said, but started to kiss down his neck. Damn that beard. Peter bursted out in a laugh at how itchy it was. He was so adorable that the man huffed "Fuck you are too cute, how??" He keeps on kissing there.

  
Peter kept giggling at his beard, as much as he wanted get aroused, it was too ticklish. When Eddie finally stop there, he was able to breath a bit more. As soon as he was all ok, his hands went down to the man's belt, clumsly unbuckling it. When it finally came out, Eddie gave a jokily cheer at the younger one under him, who pouted.

  
He watched the older man take off his shirt, showing off some awesome tattoos. And a quite buff body. Maybe it was the heat of the moment but so much hotter than Thor....yeah it was the heat of the moment. But he still looked so amazing, Peter couldn't really believe this was happening. But when he saw Eddie pulling down his own pants together with the underwear, he almost hyperventilated. The D!

  
Eddie stared at the shocked teen for a bit, it was quite funny the shine on his eyes seeing him naked "Oh come on it isn't really that big" he laughs as he didn't took the entire pants off, just up to his knees. Peter turned over, his back facing the man, taking off the pants of his suit quickly and clumsily the underwear.

  
"I-It's to me!" He bites his bottom lip, blushing like hell. He really, really wanted that now. With his butt raised up and needy looking at the man, he took small breaths as he saw him taking a small tube of lube from his pocket. Wow. He was ready for anything!

  
Actually it was because of Venom that Eddie had to walk around with lube. The symbionte's little surprise fucks weren't as slimy as anyone would expect from a goo monster. Luckily it seem to come in handy now. Eddie passed some on his small buddy there. Have been a while since he topped, but honestly, to a teen horny as hell that never done it before, his worst could be enough and great to him. Oh well. He let some lube on his fingers when he was about to penetrate them when Peter interrupted.

  
"N...no...I...already finger myself at times..." His cheeks turning more red than it was "Please...I want the entire thingy~" he bites his bottom lip and looks up at him, hopeful. Eddie couldn't say no to this puppy eyes, and just made sure his dick wouldn't hurt. He nods and soon started to get in, making Peter gasp at the feeling.

  
H-o-l-y s-h-i-t! That was better than fingering already! How come him being slow was so more sensual and teasingly. So goddamn hot. And the feeling of it getting all the way in, was amazing! Eddie was careful and slow, until he got all inside, almost hitting his spot. At this point, he was already drooling, making the cutest moans ever.

  
" **I prefer him being a sub than you** " Venom said to Eddie, who gave a silent huff "Are you ready, Pete?" Eddie asked to him softly. Peter nodded quickly, all needy and begging for it, letting out some "Please"s on the way of it. The man nodded and the slow trusts started.

  
The younger man's moans starter shaky already, fingers were a thing, an actual cock inside of him was so much bigger and fantastic. He thought about buying a dildo but hide that from aunt May? Impossible. But now there was an actual dick, trusting into him, slowly, sloppy with the lube, thick and hard. Holy goddamn shit. As soon as he got used with that, he alreAdy wanted more, faster, and harder. He wanted be sore tomorrow...even though it would be difficult to hide that in school. Nah it would be worth it.

  
"Pl...please...h-harder...f...as-a-aa-ster.." He moans as he talks, enjoying to the max. Eddie took the boy's wrists and held them up, making it impossible to him touch his own dick. The man started to move faster and harder, making Spider boy squeak & moan. He loved those noise and boy, was he so tight.

  
Eddie groans under his breath "F-Fuck...you are so fucking tight, Parker.." He groans and kept going, still enjoying it, going faster and harder. He loved the noises Peter was doing so much, he needed more of that. But then he felt something on his back. Goddamnit, Venom.

  
" **I want have fun as well** " he said through their mind, his gooey head forming with tentacle like arms forming around Eddie. Peter was too distracted into the mattress to even notice the symbionte. And with a sharp trust, Venom penetrated inside Eddie, who gasped and gave the same sharp trust into Peter, who moaned louder.

  
"A-Ah Eddie!" Peter cries out, moaning, hoping no one of the party was listening, oh well. The song was loud anyway. Probably not. The feel of such a thick dick inside of him was better than he had imagine. To be fair, he thought his first time would be a disaster, like asshole bleeding or even get pregnant. It was a weird nightmare. But it still got him paranoid. But right now, it was all the good feel of sex all over his body. Better than masturbation and self fingering.

  
Eddie tried not to moan at the alien fucking him, while he was fucking someone. That goddamn parasite, he didn't wanted scare the boy off if he spotted the symbionte, as much as he seemed lost into pleasure. So imagine him, enjoying that more than he should have. If the kid had all this penetration, he would of die of pleasure.

  
Venom wasn't soft like Eddie was being to Peter, he was rough, making him go rough. But Peter didn't seemed to mind as he was a moaning mess at this point. However, he soon started to feel his stomach tighten up. Oh god. He was gonna cum. And with those hard trusts into him, it was gonna look like one of his webs...gross.

  
Eddie also felt like he was gonna release soon, Venom? He really couldn't tell. He couldn't even tell what the hell his geez was made off to be fair, and he was too scared to ask. He leaned closer to Peter's ear and moaned into it "Wa-Want me to..release i-inside?" He gave a small bite down his neck, enough to leave a mark, making him squeak loud.

  
"Y-Yes..f-fill me up please!" His needy high pitch voice let it out. He had seen some weird porn where the bottoms would inflate out of come, he was too embarrassed to look up if that was real or not. He kinda hoped yes cuz, God, that would be cool and sexy.

  
Eddie quickly nodded "W-With pleasure..~" he moans as it didn't took too much of a while to him to release the load all inside the boy, who whined as he himself came. Venom did as well, and as soon it was all in his host, he disappeared into him, nasty fucking parasite. Of course, he licked his cheek before leaving. Extra gross.

  
The man was gagging his breathing to ease a bit more when he looked at his...lover(?), who was lay down to the bed, breathing heavily, drooling and kinda doozy. Eddie lays down next to him and kissed his head, messing his hair a bit "Are...you ok? I am sorry if I hurt you too much" he gave a small cuddle to him. Damn was there still come coming out of the younger man.

  
Parker quickly shook his head "No no no...it was amazing~" he turns to face the man, giving him a sloppy lazy kiss, that was quickly returned back with pleasure. Peter wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck, he felt sore of the bite he had gotten. Damn how was he supposed to explain that to Aunt May? Hmmm...Thanos bite him while in Titan. Yeah yeah, good one Pete!  
  
They stayed kissing for a bit more, moving positions at times. But Eddie soon realized the time. Yeah, it was better to go now and take some pictures. Jameson would completely fire him if he stayed there. He broke the kiss and petted his hair "We better go before people realize we are gone. Besides I need work" he gave a cheeky smile, followed by a whine from Peter.

  
"Yeah yeah...you are right.." With the sore as hell ass, he sat down on the bed, while Eddie got up, putting on the rest of his suit. He was sad that it was over, but it was a fun experience. No blood nor drinks whatsoever, who'd know.

  
Before Eddie leave the room, with Peter slowly putting his clothes back, he kissed his forehead, and left him a paper, before leaving. The younger man looked down at the paper. It had Eddie Brock's professional email and phone number for photography, and on the back, his personal number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those boys sex position was inspired by this really cool art here 👍
> 
> https://twitter.com/ruby8311141/status/1072522242423181315?s=21


	2. Chick Flick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My most liked story I ever had
> 
> Yaaaay

Peter looked distant coming back home. Peter looked distant in home. Peter looked distant in class. Thinking about Eddie Brock. His dick, mainly. Heck he lost the virginity to an older man, a journalist nonetheless, that could of tell his screen any day. Maybe it was just puppy love but he wasn't really worried with that now. He felt on the stars...but better than the last time experience. When he was at school, he barely talked, even to Ned, just saying quick "Yeah", "Okay", "Right", etc. In class, he was silent and not answering as much as he would daily, hell, he didn't even cared when Flash would annoy him. Also the nickname "Penis Parker" couldn't get more funnier on his situation.

  
It was almost time to leave, and time to Peter go on his Spider-Man duties, and maybe, maybe, call Eddie. He would of love to visit him one day, or even have a date...of course that would of take some years to do so without problems but still. Some secret date would be good. He'd have to hide from aunt May...but she would discover. She always does.

  
That all if what he went through wasn't just an one night stand. Well the guy gave him his number, that meant something right? It did make sense. But when should of he call? He always heard girls paranoid with boyfriend problems, now he was having them, never crossed his mind that would of happen. Peter was now debating if he should of wait some more days or even today. Have a girl friend that wasn't Michelle would be helpful now. And the worst part? His ass was still sore. Not as much as at night, but he would still flinch when he had to sit down. Eddie's ding dong was just that good. He wanted do that again. So much.

  
But first, New York needed his help, or he wouldn't be the friendly neighborhood Spidey. Luxury in 2th. As the bell rang, he went outside the fastest of walk he could before anyone got out. He was almost going to jump the fence when "Peter!"

  
Damn it was Ned. He turned around and saw him with Michelle. At this point, she knew he was Spider-Man. Not only she noticed how the hero would go to his vigilante work always, ALWAYS, after school time, how he disappeared when Thanos attacked, the weird web like chemistry he made...also Ned told her. Yeah. Of course he did. She was scaring him until he told him so Peter couldn't really judge.

  
"Hm...hey uh...something wrong?!" He asked quickly, not to get them more suspicious than anything. MJ stared at him, like always. But it was the 'I know all' stare, that usually creeped the hell out of him, as if she could read his soul.

  
"You have been weird all day! You didn't even tried to answer when I asked about the party last night..did something happened?" He was genuinely worried for his friend, making that adorable sad face he did. Damnit, Peter could never say no to that face! Before he could come up with any excuse, Michelle said first.

  
"And why are you acting like you had a fist up in your ass?" She said in a such emotionless tone that made Peter blush so hard. Fuck, he did his best to hide how sore he was still. Ned usually would call her out for saying that but he just...nodded. God even he noted that. That was gonna be embarrassing.

  
"Shit...ok ok right hm...look...it's...better go to somewhere more private..." He knew they weren't gonna give him up that easily, not even if they had to squeeze the truth out of him like a sponge. So to not go through that experience, just say already. The trio headed to a children park near the school. As if kids nowadays would go there, it was almost abandoned to their sake. Peter sat down on a bench, shaking his leg up and down, while each of his friends sat by one side of him, waiting for answers.

  
"Right ok...well...yesterday I went there with M-Mr. Stark..." He looked at them, who were still listening, already knowing about all that story "Then hm...I was gonna go out to...stretch my legs a bit per say...and I met this guy on the way-"

  
"Oh god you had sex!?" Ned looks shocked, while MJ widen her eyes. Their friend's cheeks went deep red as he quickly tried silence them, looking around if anyone was there to listen. Luckily, the place was only them.

  
"Yes yes yes but let me continue please???" He huffs as they went silent, slightly chuckling at his embarrassment, but not to lie, impressed too. "Well...his name is Eddie Brock and we...talked for a while when there...he was pretty nice..." His voice got small and soft, thinking about the older man had that small effect on him. Just don't think about dick and it was all good.

  
"Eddie Brock? I think I had heard that name before" MJ gets thoughtful. Of course she did. Just like Peter, she was interested in journalism, and was studying that. Eddie was a pretty big journalist in San Francisco before he got into a small fight at Life Foundation. Then he had moved to New York to become a photographer to the journal that despises Spider-Man. Even he had reconized his name at the party.

  
"Yeah he is a journalist...well...we talked for longer and then we...hm..." Yeah there was no way to deny what he was about to say. Sex. The two other teens guessed right away and, with some seconds of an awkward silence, both bursted into laugh, making Peter groan.

It was when they stopped laughing for a bit more (and took a while), Ned beamed up "Wow, dude, that is actually cool! You lost virginity before Flash!" They were excited with that because of a bet they made and greatly they won.

  
"How was it? We all can tell it hurt a lot" she jokes, while Peter huffs, but before he could of answer "Wait, did you kept his contact? Or it was just an one night stand?" She looked a bit more serious with that, knowing deleting on answer that would of hurt.

  
Peter gave a sigh, not like he was thinking about those questions the entire day. He loved the night with Eddie, and wanted more like those, date also. But if the man felt the same was difficult to tell "He...he gave me his phone number but...I don't know what to do...I mean, it was yesterday, is this too much of a fast move? The last date I had ended up with the father almost killing me, I don't know what to do!" Oof, a small panic attack, luck his friends were there to help up with that.

  
They gave him soft hugs by side, that handled to calm him down. "Look, we could help. It's normal to call on the other day...yeah. We never dated. But enough romantic movies to understand how this shit works" MJ said with a small chuckle. "Now come on, call him"

  
Peter looked down at his phone, the number were on his notes. He took a small deep breath and started calling, bumping his leg up and down while waiting for an answer. So many thoughts went through his mind while doing that, most were negative. This waiting was killing him. He couldn't help but imagine over and over again about that tender, hot and incredible ni-

  
"Hello, Eddie Brock"

  
The student panicked at the voice and quickly put the phone on his lap "I can't do this!" A quick whisper cry. Ned sighs, while Michelle took the phone out of his hands "Wait wait wait no-"

  
"Oh hello, Mr. Brock, I am Michelle Jones, Peter's best friend. You remember who Peter is right?" She had a small glare while talking, while the embarrassed boy tried get his phone back at all costs, but Ned was stopping him from doing so. Traitor.

  
Eddie collected his words for a bit with that surprising call "Hm, of course I remember him. Why something wrong?" He tried be more than partial, even though he wanted have a chuckle out of it, knowing they probably would be doing that against Peter's will.

  
"Nah nothing wrong, just checking some stuff" she said as she relaxed her back on the bench while talking "Peter wanted call you but he was too much of a pussy to do so, then I called you, but he wanted meet you again"

  
The chuckle escaped. He almost had forgotten that they were on 16-18 age. That is such a thing his friends would do at school. "Can I...talk to him? I also would like to see him again sometime. Is he there or you stole his phone?"

  
MJ laughed a bit "Both. I just wanted to see if you are as good as Peter said. He looked so off and blushy all day just thinking about you all day. Also his ass is really sor-" the girl was cut off when Peter grabbed the phone from her, while the two teens fell on laughing. He groans and get up, wanting to have more of privacy.

  
"H-Hey Eddie! It's P-Peter...Parker" his shakey embarrassed voice was a bit soft, hearing the older man chuckle. Great, everyone around him laughed at him. Not a total shock but annoying anyway. As soon as the man started to chill, he listened.

  
"Aww, hey Pete. So your friend is being protective embarrassing huh? Sorry for that" he was COMPLETELY smirking on the other side of the line, liking the small grumpy noises Peter made after that comment.

  
"Oh shut it" he gave a small chuckle, mixed with grumpiness "That was Michelle Jones for you, acting like a big sister and trying intimidate you. But she doesn't bite...when she wants to" he half joked, gathering a 'I heard that' from the bench his friends were.

  
Eddie smiles, but he had the moment to think if them getting more together and closer romantically could screw with Peter's young life. Well he was on last grade right? Or close to that? But well, maybe some small meet ups wouldn't be so bad. "I see...yeah I have a friend like that as well...anyway, she said you would like to see me again. I can see on my schedule a better day to that, hmm, maybe weekend?"

  
Peter quickly nodded, then realized it was a phone call, and vividly said "Yeah! I-I mean, weekend is perfect for me! Sure!" He was beaming up as he looked at his friends, who gave thumbs up in approve.

  
"Alright then, see you, Spidey" he smirks before hanging up, making Peter blush. Oh yeah. He knew the secret. At least he knew that this relationship couldn't end bad or else the ex revenge would be preeeeeetty worst than most were. But he felt something good about that. He went back to the other two, looking like a teenager fangirl.

  
"That was a lot easier than people make it up to be!" Ned commented as the three headed out to walk home "Do you think I am ready to ask Betty out that way?"

  
"Ned just because you helped some gay disasters get together doesn't mean you can do that. The last time you tried ask her out you ran away so fast that-"

  
If only Peter was paying attention to their conversation. As they were walking home, he couldn't stop thinking about his "date" with Eddie. Oh boy, yeah, he was fantasizing. They going on a nice restaurant, going to the man's home and immediately going to bed. Now he understood why everyone loved sex so much. It was good! He would of message Eddie more today, just for more details. But for now, it was Spider-Man time.

 

**~•~**

 

"So Karen, what do you think? More casual clothes or formal? I mean, he said a dinner at his house but...what kind of dinner would that be?? I don't want blow it up so early!" Peter swung around New York, talking to the suit's AI Karen. It was night by them, he had told May he would go on night watch for a bit longer, but get home before bed time. There was nothing too big the last hours, the typical helping old ladies, stopping thieves, taking off kitties from up the trees. Normal Spidey stuff.

  
"For my searches, a more casual look is more than perfect for a first date, Peter" Karen answered calmly to Peter's nervous voice cracks. "It will be alright, don't have to worry. Your heartbeats are quite more rapidly than the normal"

  
Peter sat down on the edge of some building with a sigh "I'd say it is just the web slinging but...damn we both know it isn't...Karen I am just so nervous. What if I screw up? I-I indeed like him! But..." He looks down at his feet hanging loose on the building "you remember how last time was...that may sound stupid...but what if he is a villain? Or something? And is using me? I must be too paranoid" he sighs again.

  
"Peter, your worries are fair. After all that happened, and keep a secret identity can be pretty hard on such a situation. But if anything happen, I would advice you to tell Mr. Stark quickly. Just in case" the AI said, and Peter just nodding, but in silence. He hoped that went all well, he'd even watch some of Eddie's news reports just for that.

  
His line of thought was cut when loud crashing and screams were heard in distance. His eyes widen and got up, looking around to see where that was coming from "Karen! Scan the area!" He stayed all steady and ready for anything as she gave him the information. When it was all said, he started the web slinging all again "Super hero action!" He let it out while going there.

  
People screaming and running to the opposite direction, for his luck, there weren't as many folks, thankfully. The closer he got to the place, the louder the sounds of guns and...roars? And kind of chomping. But the vision of the so guessed creature was horrifying. An enormous black buff alien, with a really big mouth, sharp long teeth and even a hentai tongue...and it was...devouring a man from head to feet!

  
Trying ignore the big vorey monster there, the situation looked like a terrorism attack was happening and the man it was eating were the terrorists. But he was still EATING people, and that wasn't good. Spider-Man fell on the top of a broken car on a super hero pose "Hey! Stop eating people!"

  
It was kind off too late. The alien thing turned around to face him, with the rest of the last terrorist going down his throat. Gross. That made the boy stir, but when it was looking at him, the "eyes" seemed to go widen. "P...Peter.."

  
Peter looked shocked at the mention of his name, not showing through the mask, but he needed stop that villain before asking. "Don't you hurt anyone else, Bendy-face!" With two webs holding to each side, he launched himself, kicking the monster's face hard.

  
The thing fell back, what was shocking as it just took it, didn't even tried fight back! Spidey just got on him, wrapping his wrists with his webs as he got on top of him, with his now web shooters on electric mode, pointing at him "What the hell are you??"

  
The monsters face all of the sudden looked to deform, his body staying still. But them half off the face 'opened', showing to him... "Peter!"

 

"...Eddie?"


	3. Taste My Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There...is so much sex in this book. I can't help it.

They handled to escape before the police appeared to take care of the situation...or of what wasn't down in Venom's stomach. The way to Eddie's house was easy even, it wasn't so distant from the place, that would of explain why...they were there. The apartment was really simple, with the normal living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, bathroom. It was a bit messy, like after moving mess. It was a normal place to live.

  
Until a stressed Spider boy threw him his so said old crush on the couch, while a big sharp teeth-ed black goo head popped out of his shoulder, with a rather creepy smirk at the younger man, while his 'host' just looked like a tired hobo uncle, listening to the young...lover(?) talking out.

  
"What the hell is that!? Some alien thing!? And a cannibal!? Ok I got it they were bad guys but that isn't right! I mean they were killing people as well but...that doesn't give you the right!" Peter was practically answering himself while Eddie didn't even tried to answer "I-I mean, is that...thing forcing you? Does it make you eat people?? We have to take it off then!" He was so worried. And mad. Like some sort of mom.

  
Eddie sighed and sat up, he was a bit hurt but wasn't nothing so bad. Venom was just staring at the boy, not really moving. "Look, Peter...I know, this is a lot to you...but there is no need of take V out of me...you see he...he and I are kinda like...bonded in some way...and we just...we have been together for a long time.." He wasn't sure if that was helping, and by the look on Peter's face, not really. "Me and Venom are partners you see. We help defeat bad people-"

  
"By eating their heads off?" Peter, still arms crossed, snapping at them. He sounded scared, maybe if being eaten or exposed to the public if he ever opens the mouth. Eddie noticed how he was scared and honestly he couldn't blame him.

  
"I-I know that sounds awful but...look he is a good guy" Eddie tried, but he knew that wasn't working in his favor. Venom did the equivalent of rolling eyes and groaned a bit " **It's better to me explain all this** "

  
The symbionte head on the man's shoulder went closer to Peter, like some ostrich's neck of long, scaring the younger one a bit " **Hey there Spidey~ You see, Eddie saved me a long time ago, we have been in this together for a lot long, we help each other, we help innocents. And if I don't eat living stuff, more technically, bad bad humans, we can't survive. And that counting Eddie. We didn't wanted scare you, Peter, but that is who we are** " Venom explained to the younger, who paid a lot of attention, scared to bits. But paying attention.

  
He seemed like trying to form words, he was still in shock, that made Eddie more nervous. When the little gags proved to be sentences, he said "S-So it...it is a natural need t-then..?" Peter said still shakey, getting a nod as an answer. He sighed and sat down "D-Damn..."

  
Eddie sighs and goes to him, sitting next to him on the couch, looking down a bit, then looked at the young partner "I am sorry for all that...is just...I didn't wanted to scare you...I-I really like you, so I just didn't wanted screw this up"

  
Peter took some seconds to look at him, with unsure eyes and staring at the symbionte on his shoulder "That...is crazy...but...I have seen so much weird shit the last months.." He gave a small chuckle "It...is only bad bad people then?"

  
The journalist nodded quickly "Of course! The baddest of bad people, the worst" the way he said that made the young lover chuckle, Venom also laughed a bit, that creepy, ass, low, laugh. The teen found that weird, but cool. Because after all cannibalism, it was amazing have an alien that actually was friendly, not counting the Guardians of course.

  
"And hm..." Peter leaned closer to him "How...do they taste like? Y-Y'know...bad people" he gave a small shrug, and looked at the duo, still kind of getting in that idea. Eddie was about to answer that he almost never felt the taste when Venom got in the way.

  
" **Delicious! It taste like sweet cow and the blood being the sauce. Also the satisfaction of ending the shithead and saving innocents makes it even more tasteful~** " Venom licked his own "lips" with that long ass tongue of his. Peter bit his bottom lip a bit. He'd be lying if he denied that was quite sexual to him.

  
He was indeed a monsterfucker. Hell, Shape Of Water? What a wet dream to him. Looking at Venom like that and so many possibilities was secretly turning him on. He tried shrug it off, it was hard tho. He wasn't an actor to fake that.

  
"Th-That is so cool...wow..." He looks at Eddie going closer "I...was scared of anything bad happening between us...glad to see it was only me being exaggerated" he gave a small smile. That made Eddie give a small chuckle with a caring look. He could tell the teen was still getting through with all that crazy shit and that those weren't his morals, but relived he was doing the best to accept that.

  
"Hey, it's not everyday you discover that your kind of, maybe, later, lover-boyfriend is a host to an alien goo. It's ok Peter, no need to worry" he kisses Peter's forehead, proceeding to go down and it turning into a kissing fest. He picked Peter up, still kissing quite more. In all of this, there was the feel of Venom wrapping tentacles around the younger man. That...that shit made him shiver.

Holy SHIT! It was hentai! That was so goddamn cool and sexy for him. And as the kiss didn't stopped, it all made him give a moan.

  
Eddie smirked as he lays them on the couch, with Peter on top of him, still kissing a lot, taking small breaks between kisses to breath. They both felt each other get hard as their bodies were hitting together, and Venom's little tentacles were all wrapped around the younger one. As soon as he could tell, Venom covered Eddie's entire body, making him so so so much bigger and stronger Peter looked like a baby koala holding to his chest.

  
"H-Hey!" Eddie from inside the symbionte, that the younger one could hear properly, even making him chuckle. Venom was clearly not Eddie. Just someone who shared the body. They would've fight like an old married couple. And he was the lover. Of the two. At same time. He was holding into Venom, already telling what would of happen.

  
" **Please I will be gentle with the little spider~** " the symbionte hissed as he licks a bit of Peter's cheek, and him jokingly finding disgusting...well it kinda was. It was hot. His heart raced as he nodded a bit.

  
"Well...if Peter is ok with that than I don't see any problem" Eddie being totally sincere. They did agree in share everything they had with each other so why not. But obviously there would need his consent at first. They weren't wild beasts. They looked at the younger one, waiting for his answer.

  
Peter was in shock silence for few seconds and gave a small jump "Yes! L-Let's go! I-I want th-that with you...Venom! O-Oh God ok wait" he started take off his suit rapidly. Venom and Eddie watched how the teen clumsily took it off, muttering swears and overstruggling. He even gave some jumps while at it! Adorable!

  
When he finally took it off, he got only in his underwear "I a-am ready! Le-Let's go!" He tried be confident, but as Venom moved a bit, he started shaking "Oof! Too cold! It is freezing! Wait let me get my hoodie!" He moved to the backpack he brought and from it, took off the school's blue hoodie, putting it on, then lowing his underwear slowly.

  
" **You sure you are ready, Spiderling? You look nervous~** " V got close and caressed Peter's cheek while he was taking off the underwear. That was nice. The hand actually felt soft and warm, instead of a sticky and cold sensation the younger man was expecting.

  
"I-I...a little...I am gonna bang with an alien that I just saw eating people alive" he presses his hands on Venom's shoulder. He blushed at his thoughts of how V's tits were huge and so inky ( _ahem_ )...that was weird to think but he did anyway.

  
Venom smirks. God that was creepy and so cool " **I see~** " he didn't waste time and picked Peter up by his butt, cupping the cheeks slowly and sensually, and that made Peter squeal in embarrassment, safe to say Eddie and Venom loved when he did that. The duo in one took the teen to bed, placing him on his lap. The alien still looked like a Ken doll tho.

  
"S-S-So how do we do it?? Y-You put y-your ton-tongue in my...a-ass or something??" He then felt something against his small penis. He looked and gasped loudly. A giant, hard and thick black goo dick appeared on front of it. It almost reached to his own chest of big. Fuck he was gonna get dead "...oh my dearest God..." he was in pure shock.

  
" **You like it, little spider~** " that bring back memories to Eddie when the first time Venom fucked him. The piece of shit went to hard that he could barely walk. But to the symbionte's defense, the human begged to go hard. But with Peter, they needed go slow and put a goddamn lot of lube because damn. "Remember V, gentle and slow" Eddie in his mind. " **Oh don't you worry** " V smirked as he felt Peter's shy hands touching his member just for a little, curious.

  
It was like touching something so different, probably how it felt at touching mercury. He wasn't sure if he could put that in his mouth, both for how it felt and how big it was. He could probably break his neck. But now he was staring at it, stroking it slightly. God he was horny. The younger one started to nod quickly "L-Let's start"

  
Venom was beyond that, he had grabbed more lube Eddie ("I just need it ok") had and got his hand full with that. He grabbed Peter's ass and already penetrated his fingers up his asshole. Peter gasped at how quickly and big that was. It was the same size of Eddie's dick at best! The lube sure helped a goddamn lot but the feeling of the goo like finger were so weird to and different to him. He felt that moving in him! So fucking insane!

  
The symbionte laid on the bed, with Peter on his lap and his fingers in the young lover, already a moaning mess. And as he added more fingers, he just got louder and less tight. With the count of 3 fingers, he took them off at same time, making the other gasp, breathing just a bit heavily "H-Holy shit..." He felt his ass shivering, all dripped with lube. And as soon as he felt the giant hands spreading his cheeks he knew. It was the time. The time to the sacrifice. The prophecy was going to happen now.

  
The big ass giant alien extraterrestrial cock started fucking in! He swore, his stomach swelled a little! It was huge and he was in total shock, gasping. He was sitting on a big cock, just waiting for movement. He knew he was supposed to do that, but how exactly that would of be with that thing. He bit his bottom lip and took deep breaths, feeling some moans coming out, and Venom loved all of that mess.

  
The alien had his hands up Peter's thighs. He was gonna be moving him of course. The kid was just a newbie anyway. He smirked looking at the boy gasping and panting, sitting on his cock, looking so so beautiful he couldn't describe. He was drooling even.

  
" **Ok little spider~ I will start to move you~** " he said with that growly scary but seductive voice, and Peter nodded with that. He could do that. He was gonna be able to keep it. He had survived worst. This was good. He wasn't even facing Venom, the less of nervousness of looking at the lover's face was nice to a "first time". Right?

  
Venom started to move him up and down, slowly and careful. It was slippery enough to not hurt in Peter's tight insides. He was a moaning mess already. Yes it quite hurt. But also felt amazing. He felt the alien going all in, then drag him up, with each trust slowly going faster, leaving time enough to the younger one feel better. He was getting less tight, that was good. If that was an actual human, he could have rip off his dick at the start of so tight, but V was no human, nope. He was able to take it and Eddie wouldn't feel the pain, just would have one huge boner and half the pleasure.

  
The alien's hands grabbed Peter's cheeks as he moved up and down. So bubbly and tiny at same time, it was great. The little squeaks mixed with moans truly made that fantastic. The boy was a masterpiece. He was perfect. Both agreed on that. They'd keep him, of course if he wanted that back. He was gonna. After a symbionte cock you couldn't just go back.

  
Peter already felt his stomach tighten up. He was gonna ejaculate. It was quite fast but it made sense when the dick was just so big he felt so small in comparison. The pre cum was already coming out as he felt the alien's tongue touching his jawline. Gross, and sexy. Grossexy. Yeah that is good. The teen also felt his hot breath on the back of his neck, the drooly teeth and lips, kissing his neck. Eddie's lips. Venom's head changed to just the man's. Funny view to look, however Peter was too moved by the pleasure to look.

  
"E-Eddieeee...V-Ve-Venom...I-I a-am gon-n-na.." He gagged as he felt a bite. A BITE. A bite on his shoulder. One that felt like a mix of Eddie's and Venom's teeth. The perfect mark for a perfect 'mate' as V would put it in his mind. He let out a shriek, but actually enjoying that? Yes he enjoyed that. Even the small bit of blood going down...heck, luck him all his clothes would cover it.

  
" **Come on, Pete, do it for us~** " both said at same time, making the coolest and sexiest duet voice the younger man had ever heard. He moaned louder, probably the neighbor heard, poor them. He just kept going, not taking too long until he finally released, his white liquid splashing on the floor, right on Eddie's carpet, hopefully he'd remember to clean it. And then the shock. It was Venom's time to release. And it went all inside of the younger one.

  
So much cum, all warm, filling him up inside of him, some of it not even being able to be in, falling on the sheets. Peter was all over the moon with that. He didn't even knew where that semen was being stored, however, he loved that feeling. It was so worth it have to go on wheelchair for the rest of his life.

  
Venom's tongue licked his cheek as it seemed to fade and just turned into Eddie with soft kisses, like a small comfort after that hell of a fornication. Peter's weak ass arm wrapped around the man's neck. At the point he was all sweaty. The hoodie wasn't the thing that made the cold New York weather feel hot that time. As Venom 'left' his body, he also left the dick, finally freeing the teen from it. His legs were too weak yet to move, and hell, his asshole was even worst as he felt the liquid run down his legs.

  
Eddie carefully turned him around, bringing him to a hug, that he embraced with share love, making them both lay down, with tired chuckles "Oh my god...that was so good.." Peter softly moaned on the man's ear as he relaxed on his arms, those big, strong and tattooed arms he was just so into.

  
The journalist chuckles "That was Venom being a soft for you" he laughed when the teen looked at big shock at him after he said that "Yep, yeah yeah, that was his soft. You don't want to see how hard he can get when he wants too" that made Peter so tired just to hear that he fell back on his chest, cuddling up to him. All Eddie could do now is cuddle back.

  
There was that moment of silence where both just cuddled, Peter feeling the beating of his heart, and Eddie just petting his hair softly. It was nice and quiet, until something hit the teen. Aunt May. School. 12PM! He got his chest up quickly "Shit..." He couldn't move like that. He was too sore and tired to even take a bus "Aunt May...She must be worried sick....own" he touches his butt when he tried to move. Then, he had an idea.

  
Eddie sat up, small bit of panic but more collected. He got Peter's backpack as soon as he noticed the young loved was reaching to it. He grabbed his phone from it and started to message someone "What are you doing?"

  
After he sent the message, he started write another, to other person "May, I am sorry for the time. But just saying, if you don't mind, could I stay at Ned's today? Pleeeeeeeeease? Mrs. Leeds can get me to school!" He wrote while saying out loud so Eddie could understand what was happening. That little rascal. After some whole seconds, there was an answer "Authorized!" He cheered and wraps his arms around the lover.

  
The man couldn't help but laugh "You little shit, I can't believe I am being an influence to you lie. Where is the purity I saw when I met you?" He brings him to the comfy bed, still on his chest, laying down. Peter laughs too, everyone always said he was a cinnamon roll and so pure. Well, not really anymore.

  
"Well, Mr. Brock, technically you took my purity" with that, Venom made a small 'ooooo' on the man's shoulder, who jokingly gasped. Peter giggled, he was still a cinnamon roll, just a not virgin one. Not anymore. Loosing it to a man so sexy and then a symbiote alien was crazy enough, better than any little school crush he had before.

  
Eddie held his head close, like a baby "Good lord, don't make me regret this, kid" he gained a tired laugh from the teenager. He smiled at him, petting his hair slightly. So soft. The kid was perfect. There have been a while since he felt like that, since Anne..."So I am guessing I will take you to school tomorrow?"

  
He saw his partner's head raise in a small panic "I-If you don't mind...I can t-take a bus if you would l-like!" He was still so nice and caring. His puppy eyes shined as he talked about the man not needing his precious hard working time just to take him to hel- school.

  
The journalist found it cute, but shook head "Nah, don't worry, I can do that, my work starts late anyway" and that was true. J. Jonah was a dick, but a dick that didn't really required a lot of the time of job. He only cared about pictures of Spider "The Manace" Man...wait that could come in handy a time soon.

  
Peter looks at him with the cutest gaze he had ever seen "You sure?" He cuddled to him. He felt the older man cover them both with a blanket, a really comfy one at that. To be fair with himself, he was a bit horny still and felt weird that Eddie didn't got his chance that night. Maybe a quickie at morning if he convinced him.

  
As soon as he covered them both, Eddie looked at Peter, giving a soft honest smile, then a kiss on the lips, that was gladly returned. While still kissing, he turned them around to a comfortable position "I am sure" he said breaking the kiss, then fixing his clock to ring earlier. And with a small smile from his new boyfriend, per say, he fell asleep peacefully. Then, Eddie too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo, glad all the love for my SpiderVenom fics are getting, but if you guys enjoy Detroit Become Human with Gavin x Leo x RK900 or Markiplier x NateWantsToBattle, I have two fics waiting there that need more love!
> 
> If you guys like this kind of stuff, it would be nice to give a read ;)


	4. Another Sore Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chap, cuz I felt like writing more~

There was the alarm ringing noise, and Peter and Eddie woke up at same time. The older one faster than the younger. Why? Simple answer. His ass was wrecked. The symbiote dick was so good and so huge, he still felt destroyed. The journalist wasn't an idiot, he knew that. The older one still couldn't really believe how he and V had fell for a teenager. Honestly smart was never their fort. They both loved Peter, and they knew he loved them back. They wanted keep him, happy with them. They'd make sure that would happen. Eddie had the teen on his chest, and slowly placed him on the bed and sat up, stretching his body before getting up, with a feel of being watched, or better, admired.

  
Peter watched still not believing he got to be with such a beefcake. 'Be careful with men with tattoos' May said. What could he do if tattoos were just so good looking? He liked them. He was still too tired to move, and for the time on the clock, it was early enough to stay just quite longer to heal his asshole. He looked up at Eddie, who took off his hoodie and then picked him up carefully "Wanna take a bath? You are so sweaty"

  
The younger man chuckled softly, he had picked him up on bridal style. Now that was so cool. "Right right, but will you help me? My legs are still slowly working. Say to Venom is dick was wayyyyy too much for me, but I still love it, thanks very much for the meal" he said in a cute funny way that bring much joy the lover.

  
The alien symbionte then appeared on his shoulder, stretching his head close to Peter's place " **No problem little spider~ If you ever want do it again, I will glad make it, anytime you want, anywhere you want** " he smirked, making the boy blush hard at the statement. Eddie only rolled eyes "Oh no don't you start. Trust me Pete, you don't want that ink fucking you around anywhere you go" he glared, Venom in response laughing.

  
Peter chuckles and playfully pouts. Eddie and Venom were clearly together, it was even weird to think about it cuz both were in love with him. He guessed it was like a poly relationship where if both agree on a new partner, then it is all ok "Hey I would like to get rammed in public! Think I am not brave enough? It would even make school more exciting for finally" he crossed arms. As both walked into the bathroom, the journalist laughed out loud like 'Bitch don't say what you don't know' cuz he indeed knew.

  
The bath went as normal as it could be as both took it together. Cleaning with that great grape soap, sensually touching from each other, a small handjob from Peter's side, wiping alien semen still dripping. You know. Normal bathing stuff.

It was quick of course because there would still be breakfast and Peter knew how long would take to get there on where they were. Luckily, the teen always put extra clothes on his backpack in case of a quick change, as much as he thought it'd be cool to go with Eddie's clothes just for a day. Would people think it is weird for those new clothes and also May? Of course...but they looked so cool.

As soon as they were dressed, they went to the kitchen. Eddie inside the little rascal that he was gonna make the breakfast as much as Peter said a toast was ok enough, to avoy too much work for him, even though the man said bunch of times he didn't minded. Doesn't let looks convince you otherwise, Edward Charles Brock Jr. was one hell of a chef. When his father was too drunk to even move, he did all the food. And not feeding up his ego or anything...but he was the great. He was just too tired to cook most of the time, or his talent would be wasted on Venom just wanting unhealthy snacks.

  
"Eddie this is nice but really, you don't need do this to me" Peter feeling a bit awkward. He wasn't used with that much. Obviously May did as much as she could to pamper him, but she usually would not because they had to economize money a lot. That school was really expensive and she worked hard enough, so it was normal to Peter do his own food, that was most of the time just bread and butter with milk.

  
Noticing his way, the older man smiled at him, still cooking up some eggs, he then looked at him "Hey, it is ok. I like to do this anyway. And we have enough time. A little man like you need healthy food to grow up strong just like me" he teased him, hiding a small smirk while not facing the young lover, who was jokingly offended by the statement.

  
Peter let out a laugh "Oh yeah? Well this little man beat the shIT out of Thanos on a totally different planet while a moon was throw at him! So who is the strongest in the place now?" He teasingly threw it back, causing Eddie to dramatically gasp and put his hand on his chest.

  
"Own...own...that hit hard...you won, you are the strongest" the man faked a struggling voice, slowly falling in his knees to the floor. He liked to fake a the overdramatic bitch. And Peter seemed to love as he was cracking up laughing at how cute and silly that was. Venom just looked confused as hell on the man's shoulder " **Eddie what are you doing? You are not hurt** " that sounded oblivious like a child. What? The symbionte could be adorable time to time.

  
Peter chuckles. Those clowns. The time they would spent were gonna be great he bet. He usually got times like this with Ned and sometimes MJ. Both were his best friends, and already knew what was up with him. Having to message a confused as hell Nedboy last night completely gave away he was having a oola la night with the new boyfriend. His buddy was intelligent, so now he must already know all the hoax made just to some nice alien fuck. And Michelle was completely gonna discover one way or another. She always did. He just had to make sure not say about Venom and everything would be cool and good.

  
As soon as the eggs were ready, Eddie handed to Peter, who started to eat it right away. Bad idea. Cuz it was burning hot, making the teen yelp "Ah! Shit!" He reached for the closest water and drank it, luckily his beefcake man already knew that could happen. The asshole chuckled while his tongue-prefect-for-outsmart-criminals-anytime-and-also-blowjobs-thank-you was hydrating after being burned to death. "Don't laugh! I didn't saw the small smoke!"

  
Eddie chuckled but soon stopped, raising his hands in defense "Ok ok, stopped, sorry, great super hero that beat the shit out of Thanos" he teased, getting a glare after the comment. He ate his food in peace then, while watched his young lover try to cool down his eggs while drinking his milk. That was the cutest thing he had seen in a while, not to lie. As soon as they were good enough to Parker standards, he took a taste.

  
Peter opened a smile after he swallowed "Wow, this is so good!" He kept eating, never really was he a big fan of eggs but...damn. Besides he didn't wanted let them go to waste after such hardworking 6 minutes Eddie had spent on making them. But it was good regardless. Maybe the reason he didn't liked eggs was because May always burned them. Not her fault of course, what? She is a flawless queen.

  
"Thank you, just did what I could in a little hurry" Eddie feeds up his ego for a bit, it was nice get compliments because of his food, mainly Venom only enjoyed humans for breakfast. He ate while watched the teen. Have he mentioned how the young man was perfect? Well he was perfect. How lucky was the journalist? After so much shit on his life mainly? He listened to all that Peter had to say while eating something he still found really hot.

  
They babbled about stuff while eating, like favorite movies, tv shows, music, anime, all the essentials, until it was time to go. Peter felt down with that, as he was loving spend time with Eddie, he did said they could meet up more at his apartment if he wanted. A restaurant or cinema was more of his liking but the age...thingie made that hard to grasp. But it was ok, they could find a way. Now he had to go. Bummer, the big explanation of JoJo to the older and confused as hell man was doing so well.

  
Yeah, it was kinda weird to Eddie that now he was taking his new boyfriend to school. Not work. Not collage. School. He knew it was close to his last year of course but still. It was like take the child to there. Except the child is your lover...no wait cut that out. It was not like have a child. Nope, no, not, nah. Eddie was taking Peter to school, ok. And when they got to the parking lot, the teen got either scared and impressed at the fact it was a motorcycle.

  
"I-I never went on a motor before.." He said a bit shakey as Eddie put the helmet on him. Security first of all. It is not that he hated that machine, he thought it made the lover even hotter, however, he have read so many warnings about accidents with it he didn't wanted to risk. But honestly? He was already in a falling plane and a space ship. What was that in comparison?

  
"Don't worry Pete. You can hold to me all the trip through" Eddie smiles as he places his own helmet. Within some seconds he sat on the vehicle, he felt Peter's arms hugging tight to his waist, letting himself get so close it was like Venom when morphed with him after some grounding inside a jelly pot. Quickly and strongly. But he didn't minded, it was safe that way, mainly to someone's first time. "Ready?"

  
Peter nods as soon as he asked. He felt the vibration and sound of the motor starting, cool, cool. It was just as it parted away it got to him. He held to Eddie tightly, terrified of falling off the goddamn seat, the feel of the air hitting his body was something else. New York was an interesting place to go with a motorcycle, it was more crowded than what to say San Francisco. But still enough space to go.

  
It wasn't as peaceful as his old home, but Eddie liked riding through the Big Apple. It was anyway his birthplace. He had missed parts of it. Like how always had hot dog carts around, smoke from the sewers, billions of taxis, etc. Sweet. He didn't only noticed the surrounds but also how Peter was relaxing the longer they were there, still holding tightly but way less tense than before. That made him happy, also it was really cute.

  
Luckily, with a motorcycle, it didn't took too long to get to the high school. By what Eddie could conclude, that place was really high regard to genius kiddos like his lover. Well he knew his aunt was a hardworker to keep him studying there, and Peter did mentioned him passing the scholarship test so he was there for all his brains and soul.

  
He expected to Peter say to leave him a street away, he was ready for that even, but the young man didn't said a word, he even seemed kinda sleeping on his back.

So without any request, he stopped in front of the place, looking at kids leaving the bus and getting into the school. As the teen got out of motor, he made a small helmet kiss with the other man's, almost unnoticeable as no one looked, that gained a chuckle. "When can I see you again?" He smiles after the little kiss and took it off his head.

  
"Well...you have my number. I am more free at weekends with no work but usually at night you know. Also maybe we could go on patrol. You know. As Spidey and Venom" he gave a wink as he whispered the last part when some kids passed by close to them.

  
Peter chuckles and smiled fondly at the man "Well if you promise only...eat in really really really extreme circumstances" he made small pray hands while making puppy eyes at the two. Both Eddie and Venom found that adorable so, while the symbionte makes no promise at all, they nodded in agreement with a smile "Thank you...you two!"

  
The bell haven't rang yet, they could talk for some seconds. Well that if Eddie haven't seen a boy and a girl looking at them from distance. When Peter looked over at the two, the boy giving a friendly wave, and the girl giving the middle finger. For the teen's chuckling reaction, the journalist guessed who they were "Those are your friends that called me that day? Hmm, Michelle and Ned, right?"

  
The younger man looked embarrassed remembering the call. His friends liked make him uncomfortable in a lot of ways, mainly being jokingly overprotective, mimicking what Tony would do, like a father. Iron Dad, as they call. "Yeah yeah, those clowns. They will tease the heck out of me because probably is already aware I stayed at yours to fuck"

  
That made Eddie laugh, knowing his teens were, that would obviously be the case. He'd pray for Pete now...heh. Pray. As if he was still Catholic. Hahaha. "Damn, good luck with that" he gave a smile that opened such a big urge to the boyfriend to kiss. He couldn't, too many gossip kids around to even think of that.

  
"Thanks...have to go now. Send you a message later" he pets the helmet, the best he could on equivalent to a kiss, gaining a small laugh from Eddie, starting to head off to the school building, more specifically to his friends.

  
"Bye!" The older man smiles fondly as he watched the younger one walk out to after ride off to the Daily Bugle, another day at work. Well he was happy that day. He felt light like a plume. Eddie knew he was Spider-Man and Peter knew he "was" Venom. And even with that, Pete was happy. That is all that mattered to him.

  
Peter had the exact face of 'Yo I fucked last night y'all! I banged an ALIEN! Who did y'all bang? A normal ass teen with a tiny penis? This slut here got an alien cock into the system!'. It was crystal clear. He looked so proud with his sore ass that he was SURE it could be more stuffed with extraterrestrial tentacles inside of him, they were just too coward to test out his limits! And obviously his friends noticed that when he walked up to them.

  
"Damn dude you look just like a whore who just got together with a sugar daddy" MJ commented, still not being able to take off Peter's proud smile off his face. The two teens already knew what was up, and he wasn't gonna deny that.

  
He didn't answered yet, just keeping the smirk as they walk in the school. "Wow Pete, you have to chill down a bit, two days in a roll? That is more than what our bet was for" Ned whispered a little, trying not to chuckle a lot.

  
Peter looked at both as if he was a bit high himself "Aw guys, Eddie was so good to me last night...he and V are the best" he smiles and closes his eyes, knowing exactly what he had said, at this point aware they'd would discover soon so what was the point in hiding? It took some seconds, but he heard a gasp coming from Ned.

  
"V?? You mean..." He looked around "Venom?? The monster of San Francisco? T-The guy that are terrorists last night? Eddie is Venom??" He whispered excitedly. Peter nodded, making his BFF have an attack of somehow happiness. Since the LIFE foundation incident, they always were a heck lot interested in the creature. Now that they knew their friend was getting fucked by it, now it would be goddamn crazy. The spider boy felt a small urge to correct that Eddie wasn't Venom, and that they were separated beings, living in the same body, in a way, but one bombshell for day.

  
"Holy shit...how big as his, you know?" MJ, an ace girl, asking about how big was Venom's (huge) cock out of curiosity to her gay monsterfucker friend. Ned called her out a bit, even though he secretly wanted to know too, and made Peter blush, but still didn't knocked off the smile off his cheeky adorable face.

  
He looked at his two friends as he took off some stuff from his locker "You two are asking toooo much, it is cute, but some stuff should be private~" he smirks as both pouted, wanting to ask more questions. Hell he didn't saw Michelle so eager to ask something uncomfortable since the conservative teacher of physics said stuff against gay marriage.

  
The bell rang. The three walked to the class, still asking questions Peter would subtly answer, being one fuck of a teaser. They were also a bit worried about all the eating humans part, but the teen explained 'Only the baddest of bad people' as Eddie said. That cooled the two down a bit. The school day would proceed normally. Boring classes, Flash being that annoying shit, lunch sharing, all that stuff. While the others would go home, Pete got his own plans. Go on patrol. When the bell rang and the students left, the teen went running to a dark alley and changed to his Spider-Man suit. He then sent a message.

  
" _Hey Eddie! Free to do some hero stuff? ;)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will have some thingy that some of y'all will like


End file.
